


Scary Movie Night

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro and Allura watch a horror movie together.





	

“I don’t understand,” she whispered, frowning at the screen.

Shiro didn’t stir from where his head lay on Allura’s chest, content to be there with her hand carding through his hair. “What don’t you get?” he murmured.

“If children die when they see her… Why doesn’t everyone move?”

He opened his mouth and… hesitated, before shrugging as best as he could while curled up on top of the Altean. “Too expensive? No one wants to buy the property? Everything’s gone way down in value because of the evil ghost?”

She huffed. “They’re dying, Shiro, those can’t be the excuses!”

“It’s a movie, Allura.”

The princess scowled slightly, even as she watched the on-screen, violent death - the fourth one of said movie. “I still want it to make sense…”


End file.
